magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
War of the Spark: Ravnica - Old Friends and New
War of the Spark: Ravnica - Old Friends and New è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Greg Weisman e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast l'8 maggio 2019. Racconta gli eventi della Guerra della Scintilla dal punto di vista di Araithia Shokta. Racconto precedente: The Ascension of Reza Avviso spoiler su La Guerra della Scintilla: Ravnica: i capitoli 1 e 18 del libro si sovrappongono a questa storia. Nota: questa storia contiene contenuti che non sono adatti ai lettori più giovani. Storia I. Hekara mi stava aspettando alla Passeggiata Transgilda. Mi fermai un paio di secondi per ammirarla. So che sembra ridicolo, ma lei era la mia migliore amica, la mia eroina, il mio modello. Portava dei campanellini tra i capelli, ed io indossavo dei campanellini che mi penzolavano dalle spalle… dalle spalle invece che dai capelli perché non volevo che fosse troppo ovvio il fatto che la stessi assolutamente copiando, compreso il suo aspetto, il suo stile e la sua… Hekaranezza. Ma stavo facendo la sciocca, quindi la chiamai e lei si voltò, sfoderando quel suo incredibile sorriso mentre mi chiamava per nome: “Rat! Vieni qui, pasticcina, e dammi un po’ di dolcezza.” Parla così tutto il tempo. La abbracciai. Era molto più alta di me, e mi fece roteare in cerchio, come fossimo due acrobate in una delle sanguinose sfilate della sua gilda. Tranne per il fatto che fossimo per terra e non su un cavo per equilibristi, e che non ci fossero in ballo né lame né sangue, effettivamente. Questa volta. “Dimmi tutto di tutto sulle ultime folli novità” disse. “Certo, certo” dissi io, balbettando velocemente, come spesso faccio in sua presenza (o, bè, ogni volta che apro la mia boccaccia). “Ho seguito Mastro Zarek fino a Nivix, proprio come volevi. Non capisco perché continua a mandarti via-” “Ho ragione, vero? Perché mai qualcuno vorrebbe mandarmi via?” “È quasi inconcepibile. Ma se tenerlo sotto controllo mi dà l’occasione per aiutarti, sai che sono felice di esserti utile.” “Tu sì che sei la mia Rat.” “Sì che sono la tua Rat.” “Fico. Quindi con chi era andato a parlare?” La mia Hekara era un’emissaria del demone Rakdos ed era stata incaricata dal suo maestro di tenere d’occhio Mastro Zarek della Lega Izzet. Ma quel bellimbusto continuava a mandarla via, ed è qui che entro in scena io! Hekara aveva incaricato me di seguire Mastro Zarek, visto che lei non riusciva a farlo. Pedinare qualcuno senza essere notata è una delle mie abilità particolari, la mia migliore abilità. E, come dissi, adoravo rendermi utile per la mia migliore amica. “Si è chiuso dentro con il suo capo.” “Niv-Mizzet?” “Ah-ah.” “Chiuso dentro?” “In un laboratorio. Un grosso laboratorio. Ma c’erano soltanto loro due dentro, da soli. Ero riuscita ad intrufolarmi dentro Nivix, ma non riuscii ad entrare nel laboratorio prima che chiudessero la porta. E pensai che se avessi provato ad aprirla, mi avrebbero potuta notare.” “Veramente?” “Era una porta veramente grossa e non era ben oliata.” “Ah.” “Quindi mi feci strada nei condotti dell’aria…” “Tu sì che sei la mia Rat.” “Sì che sono la tua Rat. Comunque, mi ero persa un bel po’ del succo del discorso. Ci fu una specie di… esplosione? Quindi, quando riuscii a strisciare fino ad un’apertura sopra al laboratorio, riuscivo a vedere praticamente solo del fumo. La ventola del condotto si attivò, credo in modo automatico, risucchiando dentro tutto il fumo. Stavo tossendo così tanto da avere effettivamente paura che avrebbero potuto sentirmi.” Lei agitò il dito verso di me. “Ma non ti hanno sentita.” “No, non mi hanno sentita. Il problema è che non sono quasi riuscita nemmeno io a sentire loro. C’erano un sacco di ventole che giravano, un sacco di rumore. Mastro Niv-Mizzet però non sembrava felice. Entrambi stavano guardando una grossa macchina, che sembrava fosse la causa dell’esplosione. Non avevo idea di cosa dovesse fare, ma ovviamente non aveva funzionato. Era carbonizzata, fumante. Un paio di punti erano addirittura in fiamme, anche se né Mastro Niv-Mizzet né Mastro Zarek fecero qualcosa per spegnere le fiamme. Sono riuscita a capire una frase, forse. Qualcosa riguardo a un faro che ora era la loro unica possibilità.” “Ci sta. Almeno è qualcosa.” “Se lo dici tu.” “Qualcos’altro, cara?” “Non molto. Mastro Niv-Mizzet volò via. Mastro Zarek aprì la porta del laboratorio, ed un mucchio di goblin corsero dentro per spegnere gli incendi. Furono molto efficienti.” “I goblin Izzet sono molto bravi nello spegnimento degli incendi. Quasi quanto lo sono nella loro accensione.” “Mastro Zarek prese da parte un goblin e gli disse di inviare dei messaggeri a Madama Kaya, a Madama Vraska, alla Signorina Lavinia, al Signor Vrona e a te. Pensai di dover uscire di lì e avvisarti così che tu sapessi cosa fosse successo prima di rispondere alla sua chiamata.” Nemmeno a farlo apposta, un goblin arrivò correndo. Ignorandomi, si inginocchiò davanti a Hekara e le porse un foglio di pergamena. Lei diede un colpetto in testa al goblin e lasciò cadere una lama di rasoio nella sua mano aperta come mancia. Lui fissò l’oggetto, alzò lo sguardo verso Hekara con un sorriso pericoloso, e poi indietreggiò lentamente. Arrivato ad una distanza di un metro e mezzo, si voltò e corse via. Hekara srotolò la pergamena e annuì. Le campanelle tra i suoi capelli suonarono leggermente. “Avevi ragione” disse lei. “È ora o mai più. Il mio amico Ral ha bisogno dei suoi amiconi per attivare il Faro Faroso per convocare le uber-truppe e combattere il drago malvagio.” “Mastro Niv-Mizzet è malvagio?” “Nah. Un altro drago.” “Cosa posso fare?” Lei abbassò lo sguardo verso di me e mi scompigliò i capelli. Penso che se avessi avuto una sorella più grande, sarebbe stata proprio come Hekara. Ma non avevo bisogno di una sorella più grande perché avevo Hekara. Disse: “Bè, io andrò dal buon Rally, quindi puoi prenderti la serata libera. Ritroviamoci qui, uhm… appena prima dell’alba. Se non mi faccio viva, è perché sono ancora con lui, e allora puoi prenderti tutto il giorno di riposo.” “Sicura?” “Sicura che sono sicura. Non ho bisogno che lo segui se io sono con lui.” “Okay…” Penso che si fosse accorta che ero riluttante a lasciarla andare. Mi alzò il mento e disse: “Ehi, sei la mia Rat, la mia topina. Non la mia falena. So di essere la luce più luminosa del Multiverso, ma non c’è bisogno di rimanere con me. Sono una ragazzona. So badare a me stessa.” “Lo so” dissi io, forse con un po’ di risentimento. Un pochino. Quindi lei provò un po’ di compassione per me. Mi abbracciò e mi fece girare in tondo ancora una volta. Sono un po’ troppo grande per quel gioco ma, onestamente, mi piace ancora tantissimo. Mi mise giù e mi baciò sulla fronte. “Devo andare, pasticcina.” “Ciao, Hekara.” “Ciao, Araithia.” Mi colpì parecchio il fatto che avesse usato il mio nome completo. Non mi chiama quasi mai Araithia. Ma mi passò subito. La osservai attraversare la camminata. Poi mi voltai per andarmene. Era da un po’ che non mangiavo, e avevo fame. Andai verso il mercato Selesnya, che stava appena chiudendo, o forse si stava preparando ad aprire. Rubai una prugna matura. Potrei anche aver preso il borsello di un officiante Orzhov che stava riscuotendo un debito dal fruttivendolo. Non è che avessi bisogno delle monete, ma erano così lisce e scintillanti, e a me piacciono le cose scintillanti. Che posso dire? Sono Rat, un topo. Stavo quasi per andare a vedere i Rakdos nel loro spettacolo del Giubileo Fiammeggiante, ma sarebbe stato come tradire Hekara, anche se è una cosa che non c’entra nulla. Forse non ero dell’umore giusto. Quindi vagai senza meta, passando il tempo. Pensai di tornare a casa nelle terre dei Gruul, magari passando un po’ di tempo con la mia gente. Ma non lo feci. Mi sentivo irrequieta. Mi avrebbero abbracciato e abbracciato, ed il solo pensiero mi rese... uhm… qual è la parola giusta… claustrofobica, ecco. Volevo stare all’aria aperta. Ottima scelta, visto che di lì a poco iniziò a piovere. Non che mi importasse molto della pioggia. Mi infossai davanti ad una porta d’ingresso, osservando il rado traffico notturno di Ravnica che mi passava davanti. Tutti avevano un posto dove andare, o almeno così sembrava. Finalmente, qualche ora più tardi, percepii i sentori dell’alba nell’aria, quindi tornai verso la Passeggiata Transgilda per incontrarmi con Hekara. Lei non c’era. Aspettai, ma non arrivò. Era ancora con Mastro Zarek, a quanto pareva, e non aveva bisogno di me. Sapevo di poter andarmene, ma rimasi nei dintorni senza un motivo apparente, mentre il sole iniziava a sorgere… Ed un ragazzo ricoperto di sabbia si materializzò di fronte a me. II. Il ragazzo, che sembrava avere all’incirca diciotto anni, era carponi e tossiva a causa della sabbia. Si passò un braccio coperto di sabbia sugli occhi nel vano tentativo di migliorare la sua vista, poi alzò lo sguardo al cielo con un’espressione confusa e, in qualche modo, implorante. Lo osservavo perché mi pareva piuttosto patetico. Mi chiesi per un po’ da dove si fosse teletrasportato, per avere addosso tutta quella sabbia. Poi, continuando a sputare sabbia, abbassò la testa e guardò nella mia direzione. Io continuavo ad osservarlo e, con aria assente, presi una piccola bacca rosso sangue dalla mia cintura e la addentai. Avevo menzionato che avessi fame, giusto? Lui stava sanguinando un po’ da un ferita che aveva in fronte, e mentre io mordevo ed assaporavo il succo rosso sangue della bacca, il sangue rosso sangue di lui gli scivolò in bocca, mischiandosi con tutta quella sabbia. Sputò di nuovo tutto fuori, cercò di combattere un attacco di tosse e, sempre a terra, chiamò aiuto. Sorpresa, mi indicai e dissi: “Io?” Lui annuì disperatamente e disse, tossendo: “Ti prego…” Saltai immediatamente giù dal parapetto e corsi al suo fianco, dicendo: “È difficile che qualcuno mi noti. Sono così insignificante.” Lo aiutai a mettersi in piedi ed iniziai a togliergli la sabbia dalla tunica. Lui mormorò un grazie e chiese: “Dove mi trovo?” “Passeggiata Transgilda” dissi, scrollando le spalle. “Cosa?” “Sei sulla Passeggiata Transgilda. E da un momento all’altro arriveranno i carri thrull da entrambe le direzioni. Quindi, a meno che tu non voglia essere schiacciato, ci conviene muoverci.” Si fece tirare in avanti. Scuotendo furiosamente la mano su e giù per la sua testa, tentò invano di togliersi la sabbia dai capelli mentre attraversavamo il ponte. Io ero piuttosto emozionata di poter conoscere qualcuno di nuovo e, come al solito, iniziai a blaterare con la mia velocità supersonica: “Non ci siamo presentati come si deve. Io sono Rat. Cioè, Rat non è il mio vero nome, ovviamente. È più un soprannome. La gente mi chiama così. Bè, non tutta la gente. Ma insomma, hai capito. Il mio vero nome o, più che altro, il nome che mi hanno dato, è Araithia. Araithia Shokta. Ma Rat è più corto, più facile da pronunciare. Tu puoi chiamarmi Rat. Non mi offendo affatto con quel nome. In realtà, è quasi perfetto per me. Più perfetto di Araithia, suppongo. Anche se penso che Araithia sia più carino, sai? Mia madre mi chiama ancora Araithia. E anche mio padre. Ma sono praticamente gli unici. Bè, c’è anche questo centauro che conosco, ma lui è praticamente il mio padrino, quindi l’idea è sempre quella. I genitori rimangono fermi sui nomi che hanno scelto loro. Ma Rat mi sta bene. Quindi chiamami pure Rat, okay?” “Io-” “Attualmente sono una Senza Cancello, nel caso te lo stessi chiedendo, ma sono nata tra i Clan Gruul, quindi i miei genitori vorrebbero che mi unissi ufficialmente al loro clan, solo che non penso di essere abbastanza arrabbiata, capisci? In più, ho dei buoni amici che fanno parte dei Rakdos e dei Selesnya… sì, sì, non potrebbero essere più agli antipodi, ma alcuni giorni mi sento di rientrare bene tra i primi, e il giorno dopo nei secondi. Comunque, sono quelle le mie tre scelte: Gruul, Rakdos, Selesnya. Mi unirò sicuramente ad una di quelle. Probabilmente. Tu fai parte di una gilda? Non riesco a riconoscere il vestito.” “Io-” “Oh, e come ti chiami? Penso che avrei dovuto chiedertelo prima. Non parlo a molte nuove conoscenze, quindi potrei confondere un po’ l’ordine delle cose. Ho sempre così tante domande, ma solitamente voglio capire le risposte per conto mio, sai?” “Io-” “Era una domanda retorica. Ci siamo appena incontrati. Non mi aspetto veramente che tu sappia istantaneamente come vivo la mia vita. Inoltre, stiamo facendo conversazione ora. Non c’è fretta. Parleremo delle cose importanti, prima o poi, giusto? Come va la testa? Sembra un brutto taglio. Non credo ti servano dei punti, ma dovremmo davvero pulirlo, togliere tutta la sabbia e metterci una bella benda, o magari ti troviamo un curatore che possa lanciare un piccolo incantesimo di riparazione. Ti posso portare in un posto dove potrebbero farlo, ma anche una piccola magia curativa può essere costosa. E comunque, è un taglio talmente piccolo, che potrebbero fartelo gratis se glielo chiedi gentilmente. Oppure, se sei troppo timido per chiedere aiuto ad un estraneo-mi sembri un po’ timido ma non voglio presumere troppo visto che ci siamo appena conosciuti-posso sistemartelo io. Cioè, credo di essere anch’io un’estranea. Ma sento che stiamo legando, un pochino. Comunque, sono un medico abbastanza decente. Ho dovuto imparare ad arrangiarmi in questi anni. Non che mia madre non avrebbe potuto farlo, ma lei è una guerriera Gruul. Non è sempre disponibile. Inoltre, non mi sono mai fatta male così tanto, sai? Qualche taglio e qualche botta. Sono relativamente bassa, e la gente più grossa mi urterebbe in continuazione se non stessi attenta. Ravnica è un luogo affollato, sai.” “Io-” “Non posseggo magia curativa, se te lo stavi chiedendo, e non penso di avere nulla che possa utilizzare come benda, ma posso rubare qualcosa abbastanza facilmente. O magari non vorresti che usassi una benda rubata. Mi dimentico che non a tutti sta a genio il fatto che io sia una ladra. La Polizia Azorius non approverebbe, quello è sicuro. Ehm, tu non sei un Azorius, vero?” “Io-” “Nah, ma guardati. Non puoi essere un Azorius. Secondo me tu sei un-” Improvvisamente, mi si parò davanti e mi afferrò le braccia, urlando: “Ascoltami!” Penso che si sia un po’ spaventato da solo, perché sembrava immediatamente dispiaciuto per aver gridato, quasi intimorito… come se avessi potuto vendicarmi o qualcosa del genere per essermi fatta gridare addosso. Cavolo, non mi conosce affatto, a quanto pare. Gli sorrisi per fargli capire che non ero così fragile e dissi: “Parlo troppo, vero? Passo un sacco di tempo da sola, e parlo troppo anche con me stessa. Me lo dico sempre. Poi sto in compagnia di altre persone, e penseresti che potrei imparare ad ascoltare di più. Voglio imparare ad ascoltare di più. Quindi, sì, ti ascolterò, oh… sai una cosa? Non mi hai ancora detto il tuo nome. Partiamo con questo, e poi ti prometto che ascolterò.” “Teyo”, rispose lui, alzando la voce verso la fine, come se lui stesse chiedendo a me se avesse pronunciato correttamente il proprio nome. Cercando di aiutarlo, glielo ripetei: “Teyo. È un bel nome. Fai parte di una gilda, Teyo? Sei ferito e disorientato. Devo portarti da qualche parte? Portarti da qualcuno?” “Non faccio parte di nessuna gilda. Sono un accolito dell’Ordine degli Scudomanti.” “Eh? Mai sentito.” “Non hai mai sentito parlare dell’Ordine? Com’è possibile? E cosa fai durante una tempesta di diamanti?” ART (Teyo, the Shieldmage di War of the Spark) “Mai sentito parlare nemmeno di tempeste di diamanti, ma sembrano belle. Luccicanti. Mi piacciono le cose luccicanti. È una cosa un po’ immatura, ma cosa ci vuoi fare. Se vedo qualcosa di luccicante, lo prendo. Ti ho già detto che sono una ladra, giusto?” Lasciò andare le mie braccia e si accasciò sul parapetto del ponte di pietra per guardare il fiume che gli passava sotto. I suoi occhi si spalancarono e le sue mani si aggrapparono al parapetto stringendolo talmente forte da sbiancare le sue nocche. Mormorò: “Non ha mai affrontato una tempesta di diamanti? Non ha mai sentito parlare dell’Ordine? Non ha senso. L’Ordine Monastico degli Scudomanti è famoso e conosciuto in tutto Gobakhan. Il popolo intero dipende da esso.” Raggiungendolo al parapetto, gli sorrisi e scrollai le spalle, sforzandomi di parlare ad una velocità più moderata: “Non ho nemmeno mai sentito nominare ‘Gobakhan’.” Sbatté la mano sul parapetto e diede un pestone col piede sul terreno. “Questo è Gobakhan! Il nostro mondo è Gobakhan! Tu ti trovi su Gobakhan!” Lo presi a braccetto e lo spinsi in avanti. “Teyo, questa…” Senza rallentare il passo, feci un saltello sulle pietre della pavimentazione, facendo suonare dolcemente i campanellini sulle spalle. “...è Ravnica. Questo mondo è Ravnica. Teyo, penso che tu non sia più su Gobakhan. Penso che tu abbia camminato.” “Stiamo camminando. Io sto camminando. È ovvio che abbia camminato.” “Non in quel modo. Non ne so moltissimo. Solo della roba che ho sentito dire da Mastro Zarek e Madama Vraska mentre stavano discutendo, non sapendo che io fossi nei dintorni. Cioè, Hekara mi aveva chiesto di seguire Mastro Zarek, quindi era praticamente una missione, un incarico, giusto? Voleva sapere dove andava, quando andava e con chi andava quando lei non c’era. Parole sue. Lei, Hekara, parla così. Comunque, avrei dovuto seguirlo, ma ho anche origliato un pochino. Probabilmente non dovrei ammetterlo, ma sono un’origliatrice cronica. Non riesco davvero a controllarmi.” “Lo giuro sulla Tempesta. Non ho idea di che cosa tu stia parlando.” “Okay. Certo. Ho capito. Voglio dire, ti ho visto materializzarti qui tutto coperto di sabbia, quindi avrei dovuto capirlo. Ma la mente tende sempre a darti la spiegazione più semplice per prima, sai? Pensavo che tu potessi teletrasportarti da un posto all’altro. Tu sai come teletrasportarti da un posto all’altro?” “No!” “Per l’appunto. Quindi quello che sai fare, se ho capito bene, è teletrasportarti da un mondo all’altro, da un piano all’altro.” “Ti giuro che non so fare nemmeno quello!” “Penso che forse la prima volta sia come un incidente o, no, uhm… non fatto appositamente. Come quella cosa del volo involontario. Magari per salvarti la vita? Forse la tua vita era in pericolo?” Mi fissò con gli occhi spalancati. Ancora più spalancati rispetto a quando stava guardando il fiume, in qualche modo. “Come- come lo sai?” “Oh, sì, no. Non lo sapevo. Ma penso che potrebbe essere una delle regole. E poi sono molto intuitiva, e tu eri coperto interamente di sabbia. Sepolto vivo, forse?” Lui annuì e poi disse: “Quindi non sono su Gobakhan?” “Ravnica.” “Ravnica.” Il suo accento, che prima non ero riuscita a notare, sembrava leggermente più straniero quando pronunciò la parola. Conoscendo già la risposta, chiesi: “E tu non conosci nessuno di qui, giusto? Come potresti?” “Solamente te, suppongo.” Gli strinsi forte il braccio. “Allora ti adotto in via ufficiale. Finché non sarai pronto a partire, tu ed io saremo una famiglia. Non preoccuparti, mi occuperò molto bene di te. Sono bravissima. Ho dovuto imparare ad arrangiarmi da sola, sai?” “Ah-ah.” Rispose lui, anche se non necessariamente a ciò che stavo dicendo. “Allora, pensiamo un po’ a ciò che ti serve sapere per vivere su Ravnica.” Alzai lo sguardo verso di lui mentre camminavamo. Lui guardava la città, tutti gli edifici, le strade, i passanti (che non notarono nulla di strano né in lui né in me), ed il suo sguardo spalancato continuò a diventarlo sempre di più. Iniziai a preoccuparmi del fatto che i suoi occhi potessero uscirgli dal cranio ad un certo punto, quindi decisi che lo avrei aggiornato a piccole dosi. “Okay, ecco ciò che devi sapere: Ravnica è un’unica grande città. E ci vive un sacco di gente. Veramente un sacco. Sono per la maggior parte umani, credo, come tu ed io. Ma ci sono molti elfi, minotauri, ciclopi, centauri, goblin, angeli, vedalken, viashino, giganti, draghi, demoni e, bè, praticamente ogni cosa che possa venirti in mente. Madama Vraska è una gorgone. Ne ho viste solo tre di quelle, ma penso che siano veramente, veramente belle, sai?” “Non-non penso di aver mai visto una gorgone.” “Sono straordinarie. Fidati di me. Comunque, non so chi è che comanda su Gobakhan…” “L’Abate Barrez? Oppure, no. Lui è solo a capo del monastero.” “Quindi sei una specie di monaco? Pensavo che tutti i monaci si dovessero rasare i capelli.” “Non sono ancora un monaco. Sono un accolito. E rasarsi i capelli non è una regola. Almeno, non credo che lo sia.” Alzò le mani. “Ora come ora, non sono più sicuro di nulla!” “Calmati. È per questo che ti sto spiegando queste cose. Quindi l’abate comanda su Gobakhan. Ma qui su Ravnica comandano le gilde. Ci sono dieci gilde che, insieme, mandano avanti ogni cosa.” “A Oasis avevano delle gilde. È una grande città su Gobakhan.” Si fermò e si guardò intorno. “Ma credo che Oasis non sia così grande.” “Ma è abbastanza grande da avere delle gilde?” “Sì. C’è la Gilda dei Carpentieri. E la Gilda degli Stallieri. Ma non credo che comandino nulla. Penso che si limitino a riunirsi per bere birra e lamentarsi. Almeno, quella fu la mia impressione. Sono stato a Oasis solo per qualche giorno.” “Bè, le nostre gilde sono un bel po’ più importanti. Anche se sono sicura che anche loro bevano birra e si lamentino tanto quanto facciano ogni altra cosa. So che mio padre beve birra e si lamenta un sacco, e lui è un importante guerriero dei Clan Gruul.” “Quindi tu fai parte di questa gilda Gruul?” “Te l’ho già detto. Io sono una Senza Cancello. Significa che ancora non faccio parte di nessuna gilda. Gruul, Rakdos, Selesnya. Mi stanno corteggiando tutte. Sono molto richiesta.” Risi. Lui non aveva capito la battuta. “Sto scherzando. Non sono molto richiesta.” “Va bene. Se lo dici tu.” “Sei dolce.” “Davvero?” “Penso di sì. Mi piaci già. Sono felice di averti adottato.” “Io-” Lui rise. O penso che fosse una risata. Era difficile da capire. “Penso di esserne felice anch’io.” Mi stava guardando in un modo che mi fece sentire… bè, non so come mi facesse sentire. È così che ci si sente ad essere imbarazzati? Distolsi lo sguardo e mi dissi: Smettila. O l’avevo detto ad alta voce? Ti prego, dimmi che non l’avevo detto ad alta voce! Lui prese un bel respiro e chiese: “Cos’altro mi serve sapere?” “Oh, ehm… vediamo. Le gilde si continuano a combattere tra loro. A me sembra una cosa stupida. Dovrebbero essere tutte in armonia, visto che sono tutte così diverse. Le cose di cui si preoccupano non sono quasi mai in comune. Ma pensano che essere diversi significhi soltanto insultarsi e cose simili. Quindi se le cose iniziano a sfuggire di mano, il conflitto dovrebbe essere risolto da questo tipo che si chiama Signor Jace Beleren. Viene chiamato il Patto delle Gilde Vivente, che vuol dire che ogni cosa che dice deve essere rispettata. Sai, per via della magia. Il problema è che manca da diversi mesi. Io penso che lui sia come te. Un viaggiatore dei mondi. Solo che probabilmente lui riesce a controllarsi. Comunque, senza di lui le cose sono diventate un po’ incerte, sai? Tutte le gilde hanno cercato di unirsi per fermare una specie di drago malvagio, che dovrebbe star arrivando qui. Ma Madama Vraska, che è la capogilda dei Golgari, assassinò Madama Isperia, la capogilda degli Azorius. “Aspetta, l’ha uccisa?” “Ah-ah. E ora tutte le gilde si odiano. O, sai, non si fidano più delle altre.” “E il drago malvagio?” “Non so. Penso che lui stia comunque per arrivare.” Girammo un angolo, ed io mi fermai di colpo. Eravamo arrivati alla Piazza del Decimo Distretto, e mi ritrovai a fissare un alto obelisco al centro della piazza, con in cima una statua di un drago. Un drago malvagio, se avessi dovuto indovinare. “Oh” dissi io. “Questo è nuovo.” III. Ebbi a malapena il tempo di interiorizzare quel nuovissimo obelisco in mezzo alla piazza quando i miei occhi si concentrarono sulla gigantesca piramide sul lato opposto. A un certo punto, molto di recente, era spuntata fuori dal terreno, spostando gli edifici, i giardini e qualsiasi altra cosa ci fosse prima. Quella cosa mi aveva colpita talmente tanto da non ricordare quasi quello che c’era al suo posto il giorno precedente. Erano cose talmente insignificanti? L’ironia di una persona come me che si dimentica di qualcosa mi era nuova, sapete? “È quello il drago malvagio?” chiese nervosamente Teyo. All’inizio pensai che stesse parlando della statua in cima all’obelisco. Ma anche i suoi occhi si erano concentrati sulla piramide. Ed effettivamente in cima ad essa si trovava un’altra statua di un drago… tranne che questa statua volse improvvisamente la testa per guardare nella nostra direzione. Ero abbastanza sicura che non stesse guardando me, e la cosa mi portò a credere che Teyo avesse ragione quando disse: “Sembra che stia guardando proprio me.” Ma io dissi: “Mi sembra difficile.” O, comunque, iniziai a dirlo. Perché l’ultima metà della mia frase venne cancellata da una fortissima esplosione sonica e da una folata di secca aria desertica dalle nostre spalle che sollevò me e Teyo da terra. Io mi rialzai per prima, barcollante. Lui rimase carponi, tremando e borbottando: “Svegliati, svegliati, svegliati…” Mi voltai per osservare mentre il suono dei muri che crollavano riecheggiava per la piazza. Un gigantesco portale, alto quasi cinquanta metri, si era aperto dietro di noi, decimando istantaneamente l’Ambasciata del Patto delle Gilde, esattamente a metà. Dal portale filtrava una leggera luce viola. Sembrava quasi rilassante… sì, eccetto per la distruzione che quello strappo nello spazio aveva causato e stava ancora causando. Un ogre inciampò in avanti prima di cadere, e un quarto intero del suo corpo venne fatto evaporare dall’arrivo del portale. La facciata in rovina dell’ambasciata cadde, schiacciando sotto di essa altri due passanti. Era uno spettacolo degli orrori. E non quelli divertenti dei Rakdos. Mi girai per guardare il drago. Eravamo troppo lontani perché riuscissi a vedere l’espressione sul suo volto, ma posseggo un minimo di poteri psichici, e da lui partivano delle ondate di autocompiacimento mentale. Autocompiacimento e anche il suo nome. Bolas. Nicol Bolas. Mi vennero i brividi solo a sentirlo. E poi le cose peggiorarono… IV. Una donna dai capelli corvini che indossava un elegante abito nero camminava cautamente su alcune rovine. Raggiunse la cima di una balaustra caduta, rimase lì in piedi e si fermò. Teyo mormorò: “Sta emergendo qualcosa da quella geometria…” Mi ci volle un attimo per capire che intendeva lo strappo circolare nello spazio. Spostai lo sguardo verso di esso. Un esercito. Un esercito stava marciando attraverso il portale. Brillavano di un blu metallico, nel sole mattutino. Pensai che fossero carini. Ma non sono una completa idiota. Un esercito che marcia su Ravnica non è un cosa buona, indipendentemente da quanto sia luccicante. La donna dai capelli corvini avvicinò al suo volto un’altra cosa scintillante. Quando tolse le mani, riuscii a vedere che era un velo metallico di lucida maglia dorata, e anch’essa brillava alla luce del sole. La sua pelle esposta iniziò a illuminarsi a causa di alcune linee viola, delle incisioni, come dei tatuaggi. Pensai, forse, di averla udita gridare. Ma non ero sicura che stesse gridando ad alta voce, o solo nella sua mente. O magari, sapete, sono solamente le mie paure proiettate? Man mano che le sue braccia scoperte si illuminavano sempre più, anche l’esercito metallico inizio ad illuminarsi. Anche da quella distanza, riuscivo a vedere che i loro occhi si stavano colorando dello stesso viola dei tatuaggi della Signorina Capelli Corvini. In ogni caso, l’esercito si fermò come se fosse stato una cosa sola e si voltò per guardare nella direzione di lei, prima che, con un chiaro gesto del suo braccio, lei ordinò alle sue forze scintillanti di voltarsi nuovamente e marciare verso ogni cosa, verso tutta le gente che si stava ancora riprendendo dalla distruzione causata dal portale, e verso tutti quelli ancora lì in piedi, che osservavano stupidamente l’orda che si avvicinava. ART (Liliana, Dreadhorde General di War of the Spark) Teyo sussurrò: “Cosa facciamo?” Sinceramente io pensavo di non fare assolutamente nulla, tranne magari correre e nascondersi. Ma invece, me ne stetti lì, bloccata in silenzio, mentre il primo dei guerrieri metallici raggiungeva una giovane donna umana che stava cercando di liberare suo marito, il suo ragazzo o suo fratello da una pietra caduta. Lei alzò lo sguardo verso il guerriero in avvicinamento. Non mosse un muscolo mentre il guerriero arrivò a lei e le spezzò velocemente il collo. Eravamo a qualche via di distanza, ma riuscimmo ad udire lo schiocco, lo sentimmo nei nostri corpi. “Che cosa facciamo?” ripeté Teyo. Non lo sapevo. Il massacro continuò mentre l’esercito marciante continuava ad avanzare, uccidendo tutti quelli sulla sua strada. Man mano che si avvicinavano, riuscivo a vedere che erano creature non morte: umani, minotauri, aviani e altre specie, ricoperte dalla testa ai piedi di una specie di minerale metallico blu. Ben presto sarebbero arrivati a noi. Non riuscivo a pensare. Non riuscivo a muovermi. Non riuscivo nemmeno a parlare, ed era veramente strano per me. Improvvisamente, sentii un rombo di tuono. Ci voltammo entrambi. Era Mastro Zarek, che sparava fulmini dalle sue mani bianche di calore a causa dell’elettricità verso i metallici invasori blu, facendone fuori anche due o tre alla volta. Lui corse in avanti con uno sguardo furioso, con i capelli dritti ed i guerrieri blu che esplodevano dinanzi a lui. C’era anche Madama Kaya. Aveva estratto i suoi lunghi coltelli per proteggere una madre dai capelli rossi rannicchiata attorno ad un figlio dai capelli rossi e si era lanciata verso l’uccisore non morto che stava alzando la spada sopra la testa della giovane donna. I pugnali di Madama Kaya, che avevano una luminescenza viola a causa della sua magia, affondarono in profondità nella schiena della creatura. Essa collassò in pezzi di fronte alla madre urlante, che avvicinò ancora di più suo figlio al petto, per poi alzare lo sguardo verso Kaya, più intimorita che grata. Madama Kaya disse: “Scappa.” La donna si riprese e corse via con suo figlio tra le braccia. Per qualche ragione, quella scena fece riprendere anche me e Teyo. “Possiamo aiutare?” chiese lui. “Possiamo provarci” dissi io, anche se ancora non ero sicura di come avremmo potuto farlo. Altri due di quei mostri scintillanti attaccarono Madama Kaya. Il più vicino e più grosso colpì con un’ascia, ma Kaya divenne incorporea, che sapevo fosse uno dei suoi talenti mistici, e l’ascia scivolò innocua attraverso di lei. Questo sembrò confondere l’attaccante, e Kaya utilizzò il tempo che aveva guadagnato per tornare corporea e tagliare la gola della seconda creatura in arrivo. La chiara luce viola dei suoi pugnali sembrò combattere brevemente con la luce viola scuro che irradiava gli occhi ed il cartiglio del guerriero. Ma, come un veleno, i poteri di Madama Kaya si infiltrarono nel cadavere, infettandolo. Ed esso cadde. Poi si voltò verso quello con l’ascia, che la colpì ancora. E ancora una volta lei divenne intangibile, e nuovamente l’ascia le passò attraverso, lasciando il suo avversario scoperto ad un attacco all’addome con entrambi i pugnali. Non cadde immediatamente e, nuovamente solida, tirò in alto i pugnali, eviscerandolo. Era il genere di cosa che anche mia mamma avrebbe potuto fare. O Hekara. Mi chiesi dove fosse. Ma ero contenta che non fosse lì. Si sarebbe divertita troppo… e avrebbe potuto farsi uccidere o altro. Mastro Zarek, nel frattempo, stava opponendo resistenza dalla cima di una panchina del parco, difendendo altri tre bambini, uno dei quali cullava una palla di gomma con lo stesso spirito di protezione che la madre di prima aveva con suo figlio. Mastro Zarek stava colpendo i guerrieri metallici uno dopo l’altro, ma quando Madama Kaya si spostò per aiutarlo, divenne chiaro che loro, tutti noi in realtà, saremmo presto stati soverchiati. Di lì a poco un’altra delle creature puntò a lei. Ancora una volta, il suo corpo perse sostanza, ed il guerriero inciampò attraverso di lei. Esso si voltò. Lei si voltò, poi si solidificò e gli conficcò i pugnali negli occhi, in profondità di quello che era rimasto del suo cervello. Esso cadde a terra come una marionetta alla quale erano stati tagliati i fili. Ma lei lo osservò per un secondo di troppo. Un minotauro mineralizzato le corse addosso e la lanciò sul ciottolato. Lei grugnì e si rimise in piedi a fatica. Ecco dove saremmo intervenuti noi. Finalmente. Non pensavo di poter affrontare il minotauro con un attacco frontale, quindi aggirai la bestia, andandole dietro. Essa mi ignorò, continuando la sua carica verso Madama Kaya più velocemente di quanto avessi previsto. Troppo velocemente perché potessi fare la mia mossa. E poi, dal nulla, intervenne Teyo. Si mise davanti a Madama Kaya, erigendo uno scudo triangolare di luce per proteggere lei e lui dalla creatura. (Suppongo di aver capito cosa volesse dire essere un accolito dell’Ordine degli Scudomanti.) La mazza della creatura colpì il triangolo, che si illuminò parecchio ma mantenne la propria forma. Teyo sorrise ma mantenne la posizione, mormorando una cantilena a bassa voce. Io rimasi sia sorpresa che colpita e orgogliosa del mio adottato, anche se non avevo una vera ragione per raccogliere questo onore, come direbbe il mio padrino Boruvo. Il minotauro indietreggiò per colpire ancora con la sua mazza, ma questa volta io ero pronta. Avevo estratto i miei due pugnali (molto più piccoli). Gli saltai sulla schiena e li affondai nel collo della bestia. Essa ruggì, scalciò e mi lanciò via. Mi buttò in aria, anche se riuscii in qualche modo a tenere i miei pugnali. Atterrai duramente sul didietro. Tagli e botte, come avevo detto. Improvvisamente, una scarica di elettricità blu-bianca diede fuoco alla creatura, che esplose in fiammeggianti cumuli sciolti di blu. Mentre Mastro Zarek si avvicinava, Teyo fece sparire il suo scudo. Anche un piccolo cerchio di luce che aveva all’orecchio svanì, e le sue spalle si rilassarono. Aiutò Madama Kaya a mettersi in piedi. Mastro Zarek si rivolse a Teyo: “Tu sei un Planeswalker.” “Io sono un cosa?” “Come fai a sapere che è un Planeswalker?” chiese Madama Kaya a Mastro Zarek. Io stavo svicolando tra le metalliche creature blu. Le pugnalavo qua e là per distrarle dalla loro preda prefissata. Tagliai i tendini di una, e quando cadde in ginocchio la pugnalai negli occhi. Bè, con Madama Kaya aveva funzionato. Per fortuna funzionò anche con me. Trottai nuovamente verso Teyo, evitando un altro mostro sulla strada. In quel momento, Madama Kaya mi guardò direttamente e disse: “Quelle cose non sembrano particolarmente interessate a te. Qual è il tuo segreto?” Penso che la fissai per qualche secondo. Mastro Zarek, pensando che lei stesse parlando con lui, disse: “Mi sembrano abbastanza interessate.” Ignorandolo, lei si rivolse nuovamente a me, ed ora con un filo di preoccupazione nella voce: “Stai bene?” Ancora una volta, dovetti riprendermi dallo shock. Borbottai qualcosa tipo: “Oh, sì. Solo non mi sarei mai aspettata che la potente Capogilda Orzhov potesse notarmi.” Poi, a bassa voce, mormorai: “Wow, due in un giorno solo. È quasi più strano di quel grosso buco nel nostro mondo.” Mastro Zarek, ancora erroneamente convinto che Madama Kaya si stesse rivolgendo a lui, disse: “Sto bene. Scusa. Sono gli occhialoni. Sono un progetto del Mentefiamma. Posso usarli per identificare i Planeswalker. È... piuttosto sconcertante.” “Ce n’è qualcun’altro qui intorno?” chiese Madama Kaya. “Di Planeswalker, ovviamente. Non occhialoni. Ci farebbe comodo un po’ d’aiuto.” Mastro Zarek abbassò i suoi occhialoni davanti agli occhi ed analizzò i cieli, seguendo lentamente qualcosa che andava verso il basso. Dalla sua espressione, e da un leggero ronzio nel mio cervello, riuscii a capire che stava parlando telepaticamente con qualcuno. Non ero abbastanza potente da intercettare le parole, ma ne riconoscevo i segni. Seguii il suo sguardo e vidi avvicinarsi quattro umani. Due erano uomini che non riconobbi e la terza era la Signorina Lavinia, la ex assistente del Patto delle Gilde Vivente. Sì, il Signor Jace Beleren, che era insieme a loro, tra l’altro. Si aprirono la strada verso di noi. L’uomo più grosso tra loro stava usando un normale spadone per tagliuzzare qualsiasi creatura avesse a portata. Mastro Zarek rilasciò un fulmine che fece fuori un paio di mostri sul percorso del quartetto. Poi l’omone gridò: “Chandra!” Ci voltammo tutti. Altri quattro guerrieri stavano combattendo per raggiungerci. Due donne piromanti umane li stavano guidando. Una di loro, con i capelli rossi fiammeggianti (letteralmente fiammeggianti) evocò tremendi flussi di fuoco che ridussero il nemico in pozze di melma sciolta. L’altra, con lunghi capelli grigio acciaio, stava usando dei colpi molto più precisi ma altrettanto efficaci. Dietro di loro c’erano un leonid maschio ed un enorme automa d’argento. Entrambi i gruppi da quattro si riunirono di fianco a noi quattro, ed il leonid da un occhio solo sembrò gioire del ritrovamento di quella compagnia, e alzò le braccia verso il cielo, ruggendo quello che mi sembrava un prematuro trionfo. Ci furono delle veloci presentazioni. L’omone era il Signor Gideon Jura. L’altro uomo era il Signor Teferi. La piromante dai capelli rossi era la Signorina Chandra Nalaar. La piromante dai capelli grigi era la Signorina Jaya Ballard. Il leonid era il Signor Ajani Criniera d’Oro e l’automa, che in realtà sembrava vivo e senziente, era il Signor Karn. Come Teferi, anche lui non aveva un cognome. Sembra che un sacco di questi camminatori non ne abbiano uno, quasi come se fosse il prezzo da pagare per poter girare per il Multiverso. Stavo per chiedere a Teyo se lui avesse un cognome, ma era impegnato a tentare di presentarci agli altri. Ma era nervoso e balbettante. Quindi quando il Signor Jura appoggiò la sua grossa mano sulla spalla di Teyo e, rivolgendosi solamente a lui, disse: “È bello averti in questa lotta, Teyoeraht” mi fece ridacchiare un po’. Teyo cercò di correggere l’impressione che “Teyoeraht” fosse il suo nome, ma prima che potesse farlo il Signor Jura stava gridando: “In formazione! Gli Eterni continuano ad arrivare! Dobbiamo salvare quante più persone possibili!” Quindi ecco come si chiamavano i guerrieri metallici: Eterni. Era un nome che non prometteva benissimo per la nostra sopravvivenza, sapete? V. L’elegante Signorina Capelli Corvini, nel suo elegante abito nero, stava attraversando la piazza dal portale verso la piramide, circondata da una falange di guardie del corpo Eterne. Lei ci osservava mentre il Signor Jura ci conduceva contro ciò che lui chiamava “l’Orda Atroce”. Ci osservava sollevare dei bambinetti più piccoli di me tra le nostre braccia per trasportarli al sicuro. Ad un certo punto, il Signor Jura ne stava tenendo tre. Ci osservava difendere i passanti troppo spaventati per difendersi da soli. Ci osservava distruggere un Eterno dopo l’altro. E l’ultima volta che la vidi, prima di perderla completamente di vista, stava scuotendo la testa con compassione, quasi con disgusto. Mi voltai verso Teyo-il cui cognome si rivelò essere Verada, comunque-e mi sembrava veramente esausto. Stava alzando uno scudo dopo l’altro per proteggere ogni possibile persona, tutti estranei per lui, da questi Eterni non morti. Io ero troppo occupata a cercare di rimanere viva per leggere i suoi pensieri letterali, ma avevo capito il concetto: non aveva fiducia in sé, non pensava di poter gestire quello che si era ritrovato ad affrontare. Mi inclinai verso di lui e dissi: “Oh, stai andando alla grande.” Lui deglutì e mi fece un cenno con la testa, per poi ergere un altro scudo, un cerchio che si allargò davanti alle sue braccia aperte, donando a due ragazzini elfi la copertura necessaria per scappare via dall’Eterno ricoperto di minerale-o ricoperto di lazotep, come lo chiamava il Signor Jura-che li stava inseguendo. Il suo scudo resse, bloccando l’Eterno e dandomi l’opportunità di usare i miei piccoli pugnali sui suoi occhi non proprio Eterni. Avevo già fatto quella mossa sei o sette volte. Era veramente efficace. Avrei potuto sgattaiolare addosso a loro e pugnalarli. La prima volta pensai che Teyo avrebbe anche potuto vomitare, ma lui ricacciò tutto dentro e ora si stava abituando al mio trucchetto. Non avevo mai avuto qualcuno che studiasse le mie mosse così tanto, tranne forse mia madre, ma cercai di non farmi scombussolare la testa da certi pensieri. Teyo evocò un nuovo scudo per bloccare l’attacco di mazzafrusto che stava arrivando da un altro Eterno. Il Signor Jura gridò: “Teyoeraht, spingilo da questa parte!” “È solo Teyo” squittì, mentre cercava di obbedire. Notai che quando aveva bisogno di un incentivo, Teyo evocava un piccolo cerchio di luce sotto il suo orecchio destro. Era sospeso come un orecchino brillante e luminoso e attirava la mia attenzione in modo pericoloso. Dovetti resistere all’istinto di afferrarlo e di fissarlo troppo a lungo. Teyo allargò lo scudo sulla sua mano sinistra, trasformandolo da cerchio a rombo. Sorrise appena, probabilmente orgoglioso di quella manovra, e poi utilizzò entrambe le mani per aumentare le dimensione dello scudo a rombo e portarlo in avanti. Il mazzafrusto dell’Eterno rimbalzò a causa dello strano angolo, sbilanciando il mostro. Teyo si inclinò e spinse. L’Eterno barcollò indietro e il Signor Jura gli tagliò la testa come se nulla fosse. “Bene” borbottò, prima di andarsene per attaccare un’altra di quelle creature. Teyo sorrise di nuovo, ed io sorrisi per lui. Poi si tolse di dosso quel sorriso e girò il suo scudo per proteggere la schiena di Madama Kaya. Il Signor Beleren gridò: “Dobbiamo convocare le gilde! Devono unirsi alla battaglia!” Mastro Zarek fece esplodere un altro Eterno e gridò in risposta: “Non credo sia possibile! Io posso ordinare agli Izzet di entrare in battaglia e forse Kaya potrà fare lo stesso con gli Orzhov…” La Signorina Lavinia completò il suo pensiero: “Le altre gilde si sono ritirate per barricare i propri territori, più sospettose delle altre gilde che di Bolas.” Madama Kaya disse: “E senza contare le gilde che sono già al servizio di Bolas. I Golgari e gli Azorius. E forse anche i Gruul.” Non potevo crederci che i Gruul fossero al servizio del drago. Mio padre e mia madre non l’avrebbero mai fatto. Anche la Signorina Lavinia si incupì. Chiaramente, anche a lei non andava a genio l’idea che gli Azorius servissero Bolas. Teyo e Madama Kaya erano schiena contro schiena a parare i colpi di due Eterni. Pensando di poter aiutare, mi infilai tra loro due. Mi sporsi e sussurrai a Madama Kaya: “Chiami Hekara. Lei farà partecipare alla battaglia il Culto intero.” Madama Kaya pugnalò il suo Eterno, poi si fermò per scuotere la testa tristemente. “Hekara è morta” disse. E quella fu la fine. Il mio mondo… vacillò. Non era possibile… L’avevo vista soltanto la sera precedente. Stava bene. Era felice. Era Hekara. Era la mia migliore amica in tutto il mondo. In tutto il Multiverso. Dietro il suo scudo, Teyo mi fissava preoccupato. “Hekara era mia amica” dissi disperatamente. “Lei mi conosceva. Lei mi vedeva.” Teyo appariva proprio come mi sentivo io: disperato. Voleva consolarmi. Spostando il suo scudo dalla mano destra a quella sinistra, si allungò verso di me e strinse in modo rassicurante il mio braccio. Non farò finta di essere stata rassicurata in alcun modo. Non riuscivo ancora a togliermi dalla testa quello che Madama Kaya mi aveva detto. Non riuscivo ad immaginare un mondo senza Hekara, senza la sua risata, i suoi pensieri folli, la sua lealtà ed amicizia, addirittura senza la sua sete di sangue. Ma Teyo ci stava provando, così io provai a riconoscergli lo sforzo con un sorriso grato. Non avevo idea di che espressione fosse apparsa effettivamente sul mio viso. Hekara non poteva essere morta. Semplicemente non poteva esserlo. “Hekara è morta” aveva detto Madama Kaya, e io sapevo che a lei Hekara piaceva abbastanza da non poter mentire su quel genere di cose. Io volevo credere che potesse farlo. Ma lo sapevo meglio di lei. La mia migliore amica non mi stava aspettando alla Passeggiata Transgilda. Non mi avrebbe mai più aspettata in quel luogo. Non mi avrebbe mai più abbracciata o stuzzicata o sollevata e non mi avrebbe mai più parlato. “Vieni qui, pasticcina, e dammi un po’ di dolcezza.” Non l’avrei mai più sentito pronunciare. Né qualcosa di simile. Né il tintinnio delle campanelle tra i suoi capelli. Né la risatina che faceva quando mostrava una lama di rasoio. Né le risate fragorose che gli scappavano quando trovava qualcosa particolarmente divertente. Era tutto finito. Il sipario era calato. Il suo spettacolo aveva spento le luci per sempre. Altri Eterni avanzavano, ed io mi domandavo perché mai ci stessimo preoccupando di combatterli. Ravnica stava morendo intorno a me, e improvvisamente non sembrava valesse più la pena salvarla. Hekara era morta... Collegamenti esterni *Amici Vecchi e Nuovi Categoria:Pubblicazione Web